


Groomed for the King

by ScreamingMosque



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Master/Pet, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingMosque/pseuds/ScreamingMosque
Summary: King George iii was losing the war to retain his troops in the Americas. It was not so suspiciously omitted from the papers in the square but it was on everyone elses' lips. The market, the fields, and every door frame hung new rumors and secrets held by British troops returning home. The general atmosphere in town was hesitant patriotism but those in the castle knew exactly how to feel based on George's outbursts. He was fine enough relaying information to 2nd sources but never a competent actor himself. George had never been violent in his reactions until recently. His kingdom was acting erratically, his best chamber maid ran off with another man (until beheaded), and he had a mountain of bad new growing with each passing day.Introducing OC Lucy who is primarily 3rd person with some 1st person insights.
Relationships: George III of the United Kingdom/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy stood outside the grand doors with with her right hand tracing the engravings. She had wondered if any of the other chamber maidens had noticed them before they walked in for the first time. Her tongue was wet but her stomach was empty and nervous. She held her gown close to her chest with her left hand since she wasn't able to fill it with her breasts. Maybe he won't notice. She can hear the windows rocking slowly in the wind on the other side.  
She knocks "Your majesty?" and waits.  
A soft "Yes, come in." returns and it almost doesn't sound like him.  
Lucy enters and notices him looming against the open window, back turned.  
"Beg your pardon, your majesty. You called for me?"  
His head seems heavy as he turns it slowly over his shoulder. He chuckles.  
"Well not *you*. Look at you."  
He turns around and places his crown on the desk beside him.  
"Close the window. I've seen enough of them today. They've seen enough of me."

Lucy rushes to the window and pulls it closed. She turns and is suddenly met with George's cold stare. For such an intense person, his eyes are so serene.  
"S...sire?"  
"How old are you?"  
She grabs the corners of her dress, letting the chest bow as she curtseys. "17, sire."  
"Shit" she thinks "I probably should have done that when I walked in. I've been watching people bow first my whole life, why didn't I think to?"

He clicks his tongue in his mouth, still staring at her like cold soup. "And you haven't filled out yet. Why wouldn't they just stick a..." his hand waves dismissively "a sack on you and be done with it? Waste of a dress."  
She looks down at her dress, now deciding not to cover it with her arms. She's been made.  
He thinks for a moment. "A wastrel" he adds and makes his way over to his bed.  
He sits and lifts his foot as he closes his eyes and leans back. Lucy snaps back to reality and darts to his bedside. She removes his shoes, waistcoat, vest and gloves. He then reaches under his wig and removes it too.  
Lucy takes it but spends a moment staring at it in her hands. She knew, obviously that it wasn't real hair and therefore didn't sleep with him but didn't think for a moment she'd see it off the first night she assisted her king.  
"...Could you *try* to pay attention to your *lord*?" He moans sarcastically.  
She immediately sets it on the mannequin head and bows again. "I beg your forgiveness, sire. It won't happen again." He lets out a yawn as he runs his hands through his now short, blonde hair. She begins to brush the white wig. "I didn't expect to see you without, my lord."  
His eyes close and he begins to undo his shirt. "As far as anyone is concerned, you haven't. And do powder it tonight. Save time in the morning."  
Lucy places the brush back in the nightstand and reaches for the powder. Her fingers grip the lid and her fingernails slide in between the casing. Immediately she feels the bottom heavy and loose as it falls between the drawer and the floor. Powder settles on the bed sheets, George's shoes and Lucy's dress. Her face is panicked but before she can say anything, George's hand smacks her cheek so hard she collapses on the floor.  
His exhuasted face twists into a snarl as he screams "CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?" He swears and stands. He goes to the desk and pulls out a riding crop from the lowest drawer.  
"Because clearly I have the most incompetent army, staff and NATION, I guess I'll do everything today!"

Lucy is trembling while she tries to recover the small case the powder was in. She looks up, tears rolling down her face from the pain, over the hand print on her cheek.  
"Get on the bed." George commands. Lucy puts the case back on the floor and tries to push off most the powder before she approaches the bed.  
"GET ON THE BED NOW" he howls. She whimpers and crawls onto the bed. He smacks her other cheeck again with his hand and she lies on her side. He reaches and lifts her dress then recoils suddenly.  
"They wouldn't even give you bloomers to work in the royal court? This is just dismal. Just-" he strikes her hard, lashing both her buttocks and drops the crop.  
Lucy is trembling and in pain but trying to wipe the tears from her face. George removes the rest of his shirt and reaches up to his hair again. He twists a lock around his fingers until it becomes tight as he turns towards a wall. He mutters under his breath and releases his lock, shaking his hand.  
After what seems like forever, George is calm again. Lucy has wiped her face and tucked her dress under herself, staying put on the bed. He turns and motions for Lucy to come closer.  
"What is your name?"  
"Lucy, sire" she stands next to him.  
His attention is towards her now. "How long have you been in care of the court?"  
"5 years sir."  
"Where have you been working?"  
"...Where ever needed, sire. Usually cleaning um...the floors. The clothes."  
He nods slowly. "Where did we get you, Lucy?"  
She kneads her dress in her fingers. "I am a fugitive's daughter. She died of the shakes in a cell...I was with her. I didn't commit a crime..."  
George clucks his tongue and rolls his eyes at the wall again "But like mother, like daughter. They place her here."  
"I would never steal, sire."  
His gaze returns to her but seemingly through her.  
"Because where would you even put anything? You don't have a home nary a pocket to call your own."  
Lucy looks down and nods.  
His hand grabs her chin and leads it up. His face is inches in front of hers now. There's those clear eyes again. His hair has small flecks of brown amongst the blonde and his breath smells like fruit.  
"Listen to me. I am tired, Lucy. I am a powerful man and I am responsible for everything this country does. I am perfect so I *need* perfect care. You...are abysmal."  
He has not dropped her chin. She swallows.  
"I realize you are a replacement. So you will leave tonight and send your headmistress to me immediately so I can direct some changes. Then you will return tomorrow...perfectly. Do I make myself clear?"  
As he trilled the word "clear" his breath tickled her sensitive cheek. "Absolutely clear, sire." He drops his hand and picks up his crop. He leaves it on the desk and waves his hand. "Then get gone little waif. Come back a lady tomorrow."  
Lucy quickly manages a curtsey and leaves beyond the heavy doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy arrives the next night having trained with the head mistress all afternoon. Much of it was interrupted by condescending statements but she did get a bath and a dress closer to her size. The chest still falls open though it's laced as tight as possible. "Bloomers are interesting too." she notes. They make her stance a little wider and her butt a little larger. Her blonde hair is now tied in a plait and ribbons down her back. Lucy brings tea with her this time to help the initial judgment of her transformation. 

The large doors make their low cackle as they open again, George now sitting on his desk chair, crown and wig already off for the night. He seems to have been writing but all papers have been crumpled and left on the floor.   
"Good evening, your majesty. I brought tea tonight. Chamomile soothes the weary head." She walks to the desk and sets it down. He looks up at her though not eager to talk. She begins to pour but he stands up and walks to the bed. She sets the kettle down and begins removing his outerwear. He grabs her hand as she is reaching for the last vest button and turns it over.   
"You have calluses. At least that makes sense for your age." She nods and returns to the vest, pulling it over his shoulders and away.   
"Sit here for a moment." he instructs as Lucy pulls off his shoes. George pushes himself further back on the bed and turns away from her. "Massage my neck and temples. I've had a rotten day."   
Lucy timidly places her hands on his stark white shoulders. She had never seen a massage or given one so this was a true test to her afternoon of training. She could hear the mistress demanding she "go slower, don't be so clumsy". Lucy felt against the bone in his shoulders. Her fingers settled into the grooves of his muscles and began to press into them, massaging them out like wrinkles in a bedspread. She had done that before at least.

"Mm...harder. I know you can." He murmered. She shoved into his flesh and massaged outward to his shoulders. He shivered and moaned inside his mouth. She could feel little goosebumps prick his hairs at the base of his scalp. She was doing all right so far. He leans into it and she continues up his neck, behind his ears, at the base of his skull. He lets out little pants of hot breath as she makes small circles in her path. He falls back onto her lap, head between her thighs and she moves for his temples. 

He reacts implicitly to her movements but now she can see his facial expressions. His eyes are closed but his mouth quivers at the corners. He inhales and exhales at her movements: up and in, down and out. She smiles a little to herself that she had managed to figure this out on her own. She wondered how many other maids had fared and figured it must not be a common request. She watches the small creases in his forehead become smooth and pitied him slightly for all the heaviness he's had to endure lately. She watches his eyelashes flutter (pretty long for a male) when he opens them slightly to meet her gaze. 

He lifts his upper body in a labored way and yawns. He stretches and smiles widely to himself. "You almost put me out, little Sandman." He turns to her and nods. "See what you can do when you embrace your duties for your King?" She nods, tilting her head slightly and smiles. In a weird way, yes, he might be right. 

He continues to stare at her. "I'm glad they took your role more seriously. Hopefully I don't have to do that again. This castle has been on it's head recently and I can't imagine why everyone would spontaneously forget how to exist." He muses but without the same stressed tone as before. "Well...Lucy."   
He begins to stand and Lucy does the same, the bed closing the gap between them. "I feel as if you are just beginning your role. You may have learned the basics from the headmistress but your duties should be instinctual. You should know what I need and it should come from experience." Lucy's eyes do not stray from his, she wants to show she is attentive and serious. She nods but stays silent.  
He carefully walks around the bed, touching the sheets as he does. "However, Lucy... I'm not sure you are up to the task physically." He is standing very close now. Lucy raises her arms from her navel to her sides to avoid touching his legs. He is staring down into her dress at her small chest. She blushes and avoids his gaze. "Have you ever been with a man sexually..." he starts. His fingers twitch as he looms over her, still staring down into her dress.  
Lucy's blushes from her head to her stomach, her mouth drops and she lowers her gaze even more. She had never once had the opportunity let alone privacy for any of that. Her voice cracks as she lets it out, slightly ashamed. "No, my lord."  
He sits on the bed now, his knees touching her. He places his hands in his lap. He is staring at her face now. "Have you ever pleasured yourself in the thought of a man?"   
Lucy turns to face him a little more, attempting to make eye contact but ultimately failing. She grabs the corner of her dress to ground her to reality as her head floats away. Does King George want me to  
...approach him in that way? Does he want to bed me? "No, sire." She utters. It was a white lie. She had played with herself before but few and far between. 

His hands slowly but calmly make their way to her hips and he guides her in front of him, between his legs. He smiles a little for a moment as he watches where her hands fidget. He whispers "Close your eyes." And runs his hands up her body, resting on her shoulders. His fingertips tuck under the fabric.   
Lucy's eyelids close and burn a little as she is dehydrated. Her lips part and close over and over again, unable to comprehend if to say anything. George has tugged down her sleeves to open the breast of her dress. The laces tighten then slack over her nipples and abdomen. Her ribbon around her waist is the only thing keeping her dress on her.   
"Did you know that the amount of sexual experiences a woman has while she's developing shapes her body?" He whispers. "Her thighs, buttocks, and breasts...fill with feminine need." His fingers trace over her small breasts and tenderly rub her hardening nipples. "And what better source for a man than a king." His hot breath gives minimal warning to Lucy as his tongue laps her left nipple, then her right. Lucy's legs are quivering and her eyes are closed tighter every second. "We'll have you filled out and ample in no time at all."   
His hands find her tailbone and her back as he squeezes her closer, sucking her left breast and flicking his tongue rapidly. Lucy lets out a shocked moan and braces herself against his shoulders. Her legs are buckling as her sensitive nipples are pulled, pinched and massaged in George's mouth. For a moment he massages and tugs on her other breast with his hand then focuses his lips on that one as well. She opens one eye to watch him and finds him utterly driven by lust, devouring her skin and thirsting for more. He opens his eyes briefly and makes eye contact. He smirks around her breast and grips her thigh under her butt cheeck. He shoves her next to him on the edge of the bed and he gets on his knees before her.   
"Keep your eyes closed, pet. It helps..." he trails off and spreads her legs. He tugs down her bloomers and sucks on her thigh. Lucy makes a little shriek but covers her mouth. Her hands crossed over her nipples, still throbbing from the assault. George continues to grope and suck at her thighs, finally slowing down to breathe hot air on her pussy. He pauses and Lucy is left helpless to her thoughts. "Is he going to...take me? Is he upset? I want so much more of this feeling but I'm afraid to ask."   
George whispers "Almost perfect."  
Lucy's eyes open slowly to the ceiling. Her panting slows. George sighs and suddenly plants his lips and teeth on her thigh again, sucking hard. Lucy bucks her hips upward and George takes this opportunity to spank her other thigh. Her pussy is dripping juice between her butt cheeks and she feels so hot she can't stand it. She moans into the open chamber, listening as it echoes back her pleasure. George releases his teeth from Lucy's thigh and places two fingers at the entrance to her pussy. Lucy's thoughts are excited but muddled. George's teeth clamp down on her other thigh. His fingers shove harshly into her pussy and she hears a soft "pop" of something breaking. She opens her mouth but cannot make any noise. Slowly George's teeth relax their grip and then slowly move away. His fingers recoil. He kisses her thigh and stands again.   
His lips are red-pink and his eyes are tired. He holds out a hand for Lucy to take. She does but he doesn't pull her up. She manages her balance and standing vertical, realizes there's tears on her cheek. She pulls her bloomers up and pulls her dress back over her breasts. They're much fuller now. She stands with his hand stil holding hers. Her stockings are stained with blood.   
George kisses her hand and lets it drop. "You are a woman now. It won't hurt for much longer." Lucy notices the tightness in George's pantaloons and feels another throb of desire though quickly cut off by the pain. She fixes her disheveled hair and after a long while she whispers "...Are you satisfied, my lord? For tonight?"  
George walks over to the tea set and pours himself a cup of cold tea. He nods and talks into the cup. "You will need to be shaven, pet. I need to ensure you are clean and otherwise healthy." His eyes meet hers and he puts the cup back. "Inform your headmistress. No more surprises."  
Lucy nods and curtseys. She takes a second to watch his eyes for sincerity. He seems warmer...but absolutely not safe. He looks at her like prey but maybe he'll save her for later. She turns and leaves for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy's last few days did not end with a call to the King's chambers. She was thankful ultimately but concerned if maybe she was a disappointment. She was learning from the headmistress how to carefully shave her legs and pussy and was ensuring it was done every day. She had also been sure to check her appearance at least once a day, right after dinner. Funny how she had never really used a mirror before but suddenly relied on it now. She was confused how she should feel sexually and whether to express her desires or let them lay dormant. "Is it better to know my body or let the King explore new territory?" She decided to leave it be and keep herself sensitive but it was not easy. Her breasts had not stayed full since the swelling went down but did seem a little heavier and created a nice shadow underneath. It was a start. 

Towards the end of the week, a maid called Lucy to bid the King a visit. Lucy was uncertain at first whether it was for the usual services since it was only a little after noon but she gathered herself quickly and ran upstairs. She approached the door quickly but paused as she heard voices on the other side. George was screaming at a servant and a financial advisor over a letter he had just received. Seems the war in the Americas was taking a turn and new military strategy in their ranks was defeating the British army decidedly. George was willing to take food out of the troops' mouthes to ensure they were fighting and not losing. Any time not used shooting an American in the head was wasted time and they might as well not return if they have nothing to show for it. 

After about 15 minutes of this, both the servant and the financial advisor left, out of breath and still in shock. As the door swung shut, George saw Lucy in the hall. His eyes were mad and his wig seemed like an animal in defense position. He marches to the door, grabs Lucy's arm and throws her inside the chamber. He locks the door behind him.   
"AND WHEN were YOU going to announce your arrival, hmm?" He shouts. He goes to the desk and hurls his ink well onto the windows, splattering and staining the curtains. "Does everyone here have some motive that they'd like to share? Surely! But not with their KING." He stomps around her to the nightstand. 

Lucy slowly stands again and begins to say "Beg your pardon, my lord. I had-" George's hand comes out of nowhere and slaps her face. "YOU WILL NOT TALK TO YOUR LORD UNLESS ADDRESSED." He seemed like a monster now, so full of fury and no desire to calm anytime soon. "Remove your dress immediately." He adds, digging through his drawers in the desk.   
Lucy's hands tremble as she works quickly, standing in her bloomers and stockings. She is utterly vulnerable to him and nowhere to hide.   
"Hands and knees on the floor." George is now pulling out stirrups? A riding crop? And a mortar and pestle. He turns towards her and pulls another small jar from under his bed. She looks over her shoulder as he opens the lid. It smells like melon though stronger as if it is fermented.   
He is on his knees next to her. She watches as he pulls a series of straps from behind him and loops them in front of her. Immediately she gags as he shoves a mouthpiece between her lips. She coughs to gets it further away from her throat. George connects the buckle behind her head and begins wrapping the straps under her stomache, over her thighs. As he cinches them, her buttcheeks are spread apart and her thighs can no longer close entirely. She whimpers through the mouthpiece and watches him with horror. She hopes her pleading expression sways his actions but he is too consumed.   
"I was thinking today that our *great civilization* needed a little refining. Needed to learn a little a little about what's at stake with this war and what can happen when we don't take it seriously. Obviously not in the same way..." he gestures towards her straps. "I'd rather see them shot to be honest. But then I thought...I've already got a pet. And she was very recently tamed. Maybe I should practice...maybe I should relieve some stress. You are wonderful at that, aren't you pet?"  
Lucy's gaze floats downwards as she absorbs what he said. She is concerned, confused and braces for the worst. Immediately George slides his riding crop between her legs and playfully bats at her thighs. "I'm very pleased at how these straps fit. You're stuck there for good, aren't you?" He wiggles the shaft of the crop between her pussy lips and continues slapping her inner thighs, harder this time. "And I see at least you are keeping my suggestions in mind. Bravo." A shiver runs down her back as the familiar heat rises between her legs. He pulls the shaft up and down through her lips, nudging her clit. She rocks slightly with this pattern, embracing the feeling. "You see, that's when all is going well in my kingdom..."

He yanks the shaft away and slaps her pussy lips with the crop. She freezes and yelps with the bridle still in her mouth. "And when it is not." He slaps several more times, deliberately and hard. Lucys eyes well up with tears and she groans, staring at the floor. Her pussy lips are stinging and throbbing, puffing up and shoving against her thighs. The straps run against them as she shifts. The crop is eventually dropped and she hears the lid of the melon jar open. He mixes the liquid with one finger and tenderly massages her asshole with the lubricant. 

"When everyone does as I say..." His fingertips bobs in infrequently and smoothes the rim of her hole, temping her lips to leak. She cannot describe this new feeling but his fingers slide in and out so easily. He's almost in to his last knuckle and she's panting, feeling her breasts swell again. He pulls out slowly and she feels her raw lips slick with want. 

He grabs the pestle from the mortar and shoves it in her ass. She shrieks and raises her head, her entire body rigid with refusal. "And when they do not".  
He pulls and pushes the pestle inside her. She tries to enjoy herself but its stretching more than she can take. He buries the pestle up to the ridge, stands up and removes his clothes. They drop next to her and he sits again.   
His bare legs slide between hers and past her shoulders. She can feel her hips lifted by his chest and shortly after watches as his bare cock slides down in front of her face. She cannot believe what she's seeing and even so, this close. She gages in size and girth and feels her pussy juices dripping down her thighs. "This is what happens...when we win our war." His tongue plunges into her pussy and he sucks her wet folds. She moans loudly in pleasure and watches his cock twitch, imagining it inside her. She wants to reach out, but she's balancing her upper body weight with her arms. He seems to be drinking in her juices and coming back for more. He sucks her clit, too and flicks his tongue against it to tease before he plunges in again. The pestle still remains deep in her asshole and only adds to his tongue work. He licks the residuals away from her ass cheeks and navel then begins to sit up. She holds her arms straight out ahead of her to keep balance. Is he standing up? With me on top of him? He seems to know exactly what he's doing as he slings her legs over his shoulders. He braces against the bed to stand.   
She is only inches away from his cock. He slips a finger into her mouthpiece and removes a latch. Her mouth is free again. "And if we don't win this war." He drops her slightly, shoving his cock down her throat and relying on gravity to keep it there. She grabs his calves to keep herself from suffocating and tears run down her cheeks. She struggles to breathe but her nose is closed because of the tears. She gags and coughs, his cock twitching in her throat. Her face is red and her heart is beating out of her chest. Her hands begin to lose grip. George shoves her legs off him, propelling them onto the bed and her on her back. She breathes heavy and coughs. A handkerchief is thrown onto her chest and she uses it to clean the panic off her face.  
George crawls onto the bed behind her and grabs her legs again. He positions his cock between her legs and shoves its head against against her clit tenderly. She moans softly, finally able to catch her breath.   
"What a pathetic creature." He muses, rocking his cock against her clit. "You do understand our predicament though, don't you? Many people don't weigh our country's concerns at all. Luckily for you, you're serving a purpose and you're serving it quite well." George reaches down and massages her breasts, smacking them occasionally. "Look who didn't want to be found. You didn't cry or scream or resist..." he squeezes her breasts tight to cause a low moan. "Because you want to be a good pet, don't you? You love your master." Lucy nods, her pussy throbbing. This will all have been worth it if she feels that fat cock filling her pussy. Just enough to spill her juices all over it.   
"Say it. Your master has broken you and you belong to him."   
Lucy begins at a whisper.  
"Louder!"   
"I love my master."  
George hesitates and sneers "and?  
"And I belong to him."  
He shoves his cock deep into Lucy's pussy and pounds as hard as he can. He shoves his body weight into it as she screams in pleasure, gripping the blankets tight. With each thrust, she feels his balls beginning to enter as well. His head hits the back of her canal and stretches further. He claws at her thighs and spanks her ass repeatedly. She cannot wait any longer and cums all over her King's cock. He takes this moment to pull out the pestle in her ass and shove his cock in its place. A warm flow fills her ass and drips out. Small...twitches...and...thrusts...follow as he finishes inside her hole. He is out of breath and his hands are red from spanking her. His breath trembles as he removes himself. He unbuckles her from her restraints and lies back.   
"Call for another chamber maid, Lucy." He moans. "I need to get ready for another meeting. And you have helped enough." He reaches for his pantaloons off the side of the bed and sighs to center his breathing. "But begone quickly."  
Lucy stumbles to stand and gathers her clothing. She slides her dress over her head and stuffs her bloomers in her apron. She pulls her hair out of its ribbon mess and tosses it over her shoulder. "Yes, your majesty"   
She hurries across the chamber and George calls out. "Lucy."   
"Yes, sire?"  
"You will call me Master in present company. No other. Understood?"  
"Yes, master."  
"And you will break for no other or you'll be disposed of."  
She bit her lip inside her mouth and her heart skipped a beat. "Yes, master."   
George nods and seemingly becomes human yet again as he relaxes into his bed. "Goodnight Lucy."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first submission! Please send me messages with feedback if you'd like more!


End file.
